


【铁盾|霍盾】大事不妙

by Schlenk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 是我最爱的兽人和兽化相关梗，史塔克父子都是猫兽人队长是超级英雄兼职漫画家迟来了一天的六一贺文





	【铁盾|霍盾】大事不妙

 

　　【1】

　　“我已经决定让你成为下下个故事的反派了，现在你有两分钟时间简单说一下你的秘密起源。”美国队长用盾牌的边缘抵住被他摔翻在地的罪犯，“如果没有的话我就给你编一个。”

　　在警察过来把人带走之前，美国队长十分耐心地听完了又一个长达五分钟的“我是如何度过我悲惨的前半生然后走上了犯罪这条堕落的道路”的故事，礼貌感谢了对方提供的创作素材，然后在闪光灯的咔嚓声中转身离去。

　　“你临近截稿日的时候，完全可以通知我来揍这些杂鱼的。”晚来一步的钢铁侠落在他旁边，“我可以帮你收集好创作素材，这样多有效率，你没准儿还能腾出时间去约个会什么的——哦对不起，忘了你单身。仍旧单身。”

　　史蒂夫微微偏过头瞥了他一眼：“我觉得如果不是小时候的某某人忽然冲出来抱着我的腿大哭‘史蒂夫你不要我和爸爸了吗’，吓跑了我的约会对象，还让我和他爸爸的绯闻上了各大报纸头条，我好多年前就可以脱离单身状态了。”

　　“你自己后来亲口说你当时也在想办法婉拒对方的。”

　　“请注意我的用词——婉拒。托尼，婉拒。你觉得你的童言无忌和这个词沾边吗？”

　　这下两个人都不说话了，一前一后沉默地走出去十几米之后，托尼问：“你不是急着回去赶稿的吗？”

　　史蒂夫停下脚步，转过身，双手抱在胸前：“你不是来送我回去赶稿的吗？”

　　然后两人的耳机里同时传来霍华德的声音：“你们还记得我也在这个通讯频道里吗？还有，托尼，不要把法律上的单身和事实上的单身混为一谈。”

　　“好吧，这位仅仅是法律上单身的罗杰斯先生，您的史塔克私人航班已经准备好起飞了。”钢铁侠朝史蒂夫伸出手，“就等您登机。”

　　【2】

　　总体来说，实验中的史塔克（们）和赶稿中的罗杰斯是井水不犯河水的，从史蒂夫住进来的第一天起，史塔克父子就确保了他的画室拥有全球顶尖的隔音效果，绝对不会被正下方的工作室里传来的各类爆炸声给干扰到。

　　史蒂夫对于画室的隔音效果非常满意，他经常要等到工作告一段落，走出房门准备活动一下身体的时候，才会注意到楼下传来的动静。

　　不过今天是个例外，再好的隔音效果也架不住两位在工作室的天花板上画室的地板上直接开出一个洞来啊。

　　史蒂夫的第一反应是低下头朝着洞里看了看，不过洞的半径太小，不足以让他站在二楼直接就观测到具体情况，正在努力继续保持自己的从未拖稿良好记录的史蒂夫忍痛丢下画到一半的稿子，冲下了楼。

　　当他在工作室的地板上看到两只正扭打成一团的幼年期猫兽人时，永远不轻言放弃的美国队长特别绝望地想，完了，稿子八成是交不上了。

　　【3】

　　对于托尼和霍华德在实验中搞出来的各类事故，史蒂夫早已见怪不怪，令他出离愤怒的是这两个人对结果早有预料，甚至在桌上显眼处给他留了一张字条：亲爱的史蒂夫，如果你看到这张字条，说明你应该也看到了工作室地板上两只可爱的小猫，麻烦你照顾我们一下，放心，二十四小时之后我们就会变回来而且绝无副作用。爱你。

　　字条是打印出来的，但右下角的落款是两个人亲笔签上的，显得整件事看上去像是一个特别真诚的阴谋。

　　他们明知道我在截稿期。史蒂夫悲愤地想道。现在连有些罪犯都不在临近截稿期的时候向我挑衅了。

　　当然，史蒂夫不知道的是，他们不是有了不打扰赶稿期画手的自觉，而是单纯被赶稿修罗场中的美国队长异于平日的气势给吓到了。

　　但还能怎么办呢，自己选的猫自己跪着也要照顾。

　　史蒂夫走上前去，观摩了几秒钟和菜鸡互啄有异曲同工之妙的猫爪互挠，陷入了沉思：这两只哪只是霍华德，哪只是托尼？

　　【4】

　　两只猫兽人幼崽看起来差不多是人类孩子五六岁的样子，不过因为种族差异，体型上要略小一些，当然，还缺不了猫兽人最具代表性的猫耳朵和猫尾巴，手掌看上去虽然和人类的没什么区别，但出于本能，总会蜷成猫爪状。

　　史蒂夫本来对辨认出哪个是爹哪个是儿子一事胸有成竹，毕竟托尼可是他看着长大的，这小子还是幼崽的时候是什么样子他再熟悉不过，然而他两手分别抓着两只猫崽把他们分开阻止他们继续互挠之后，他就发现了一个严峻的问题。

　　霍华德小时候怎么长得和托尼小时候一样？

　　更科学的说法可能是托尼小时候长得和霍华德小时候一样。

　　人类的部分一样，猫的部分也一样，乌黑透亮找不出半根杂毛的尾巴和耳朵都不安分地晃来晃去扭来扭去，就连频率都差不多。

　　看着眼前仿佛双胞胎似的两个小男孩，史蒂夫陷入了沉思：这就是基因的力量吗？

　　作为和人类迥然不同的物种，猫兽人的成长历程和人类也是不一样的，这两个天才的脑袋瓜在目前的年龄上还都处于“混沌期”，指望从他们嘴里问出来谁是谁也不太可能。

　　只好找点娘胎里就带着的特征了。

　　史蒂夫在心里说了一声抱歉，然后抓过了其中一只的尾巴，在两个猫兽人的鼻子底下搔来搔去。

　　“阿嚏！”

　　“阿啾——！”

　　破案了。史蒂夫一把捞过打喷嚏怪腔怪调的那只托尼，用笔在他脸上做了个小记号。

　　【5】

　　事实证明，念旧是有好处的。史蒂夫真的很想立刻回到画室坐下来维护他从不拖稿的良心作者的名声，但他只要有点良心就不会允许他的两个变小了的男朋友不穿衣服在家里跑来跑去，于是他耐着性子钻进储藏室，翻出了两套托尼小时候的衣服。

　　给猫兽人穿衣服是个技术活，上衣还好，裤子永远是个大问题。

　　猫兽人专用的裤子后面会有个留给尾巴的开口，史蒂夫需要如引线般准确地把他俩的尾巴从这个开口里穿出去，期间还不能把他们弄疼了或者弄不舒服了——猫崽要是觉得你在恶意摆弄他的尾巴，会当场跟你拼了。

　　等史蒂夫费了九牛二虎之力给霍华德和托尼把衣服都穿好，天性谨慎又多疑的两只猫兽人幼崽总算对他放松了警惕，具体表现为抓着他裤管不放并试图顺着裤子往上爬等。

　　等你们恢复了我揍不死你们两个。史蒂夫艰难地拽住自己的裤子，上面现在挂着两个小孩的重量，谢天谢地这料子足够结实。

　　【6】

　　为了确保霍华德和托尼不要把家给拆了，史蒂夫拎着他俩的领子把他们带到了画室，并确保他们始终出现在自己的视线范围内。

　　史蒂夫对托尼小时候制造出的麻烦和意外仍旧记忆犹新并心有余悸，从目前的情况来看，他有理由怀疑幼崽期的霍华德也是同样的德性，会让人时不时萌生出“要不是有兽人幼崽保护法我干脆拿根绳子把他栓起来算了”的想法。

　　但是，史蒂夫得赶稿，赶稿就总有走神的时候，就在他专心勾勒线稿细节的短短几十秒钟里，角落里装满了漫画的大书架轰然倒塌了下来，砸在地板上发出一声巨响。

　　“谁干的？！”

　　面对美国队长模式的史蒂夫气势汹汹的质问，托尼撇撇嘴，指着霍华德，霍华德抖抖耳朵，指着托尼。

　　刚才还感到愤怒的史蒂夫忽然感觉到心头的怒火被一种难以言喻的平和取而代之，他现在总算真正理解了那句话：如果你养了一只混沌期的猫兽人幼崽，每天回家先把他按在腿上打一顿屁股，你冤枉他的概率不会超过一千四百万分之一。

　　“无论是谁干的……”史蒂夫走过去把书柜重新扶起来贴墙放好，心疼地看着散落一地的漫画书，其中还有不少封面被压弯了，“你们两个接下来给我一起收拾好，把书全部放回架子上去，明白了吗？”

　　“明白了！”

　　两只小猫倒是答得一个比一个积极，凭借着多年和黑恶势力斗智斗勇的经验，史蒂夫预感到大事不妙，眼疾手快地抓住他俩的尾巴把他们又拽了回来。

　　“托尼，你负责这边的单行本。霍华德，你负责这边的期刊。如果待会儿出现了你们两个抢着要摆同一本书然后把书撕破了的情况，我……”

　　“你就什么？”两人异口同声地问。

　　面对两双无辜眨巴着的眼睛，史蒂夫实在是无法把剩余的威胁说出口，他敷衍地挥了挥拳头：“快去干活。”

　　【7】

　　在有合理分工且互不干扰的前提下，托尼和霍华德的工作效率极高，虽然顺序有点乱，排列也没有之前美观，但没过多久，散落一地的漫画就都回到了书架上。

　　史蒂夫对此感到十分欣慰，不过仅仅五分钟之后，他就知道自己欣慰得太早了。

　　“史蒂夫——”不知道为什么，托尼爬他裤管比爬树还要熟练，没一会儿就坐到了他的大腿上，在他胸前和桌子之间探出头来，“我好累！而且好饿，我想吃东西。”

　　史蒂夫还没来得及把这个脑袋按下去以便画完这一页的最后一笔，霍华德直接爬到了桌上，坐在了显示器前，非常严肃地教训托尼：“史蒂夫在忙，不可以这样胡闹。”

　　说得好，说这话之前你自己能先从我的显示器前面挪开吗？

　　“你们想吃什么？”史蒂夫决定先解决主要矛盾，把这两个小祖宗给喂饱。

　　托尼似乎在沉思，翘起的尾巴尖在史蒂夫的手腕上滑来滑去，想了一会儿之后，他终于得出了结论：“我想喝你的奶。”

　　他话音刚落，刚才还在桌上按兵不动的霍华德已经迫不及待地扑了过来：“先说好我要左边的。”

　　托尼毫不示弱地朝变得和自己一样大的老爹龇牙，还试图用尾巴把霍华德推开：“凭什么！我也想要左边的。”

　　史蒂夫在一阵不知道该说什么好的沉默之中观赏了片刻这场发生在自己大腿上的打斗，然后他再次出手同时抓住了两只猫咪命运的后颈皮：“都别啰嗦了，我做什么你们吃什么。”

　　【8】

　　走到厨房里之后史蒂夫才想起来，幼崽期的猫兽人并不会对人类的食物产生兴趣，而家里显然也不会有猫兽人幼崽专用的食品，他权衡了一下，从冰箱里搜罗出几个猫兽人罐头，打开，加热，然后装盘。

　　吃饱喝足的霍华德和托尼一左一右倒在沙发扶手上，谢天谢地小时候的霍华德还没有开始讨厌罐头食品，不仅不讨厌而且还挺满意，因为他一边发出惬意的咕噜声，一边口出狂言：“我要把你收入后宫。”

　　这是猫兽人在婚恋市场风评极差的主要原因：科学研究表明，他们骨子里的本能还是驱使他们去过祖先所过的那种一雄多雌的生活，一只混沌期的、还未接受过系统道德教育的猫兽人对你给出的最高评价大概就是——我要把你收入后宫。

　　这一点几乎是人尽皆知的，不然霍华德和托尼也不会在事先完全没有商量的情况下用同一套说辞向史蒂夫表白：我发誓我会背叛我的基因，违逆我的本能来爱你。

　　“不行，我要史蒂夫当我的后宫！”托尼猛地滚到了沙发的另一端，不知道第多少次和霍华德打成了一团。

　　这次史蒂夫没有再上前去拎他们命运的后颈皮了，他从口袋里掏出了秘密武器。

　　激光笔真是个好东西，家里有猫兽人的都该常备。

　　看着迅速停止了打闹并开始跳起来追墙上红色光点的两个猫兽人，史蒂夫开始考虑要不要现在出门去买个逗猫棒。

　　【9】

　　史蒂夫是真的很佩服自己，居然在和两只猫崽斗智斗勇的过程中抽空完成了稿子。积压的工作终于完成的感觉尤其令人放松，史蒂夫伸了个懒腰，起身去陪在他百般劝说之下终于肯看同一部动画片的托尼和霍华德。

　　不知道他俩恢复了之后会不会记得今天发生的事情。史蒂夫在沙发上坐下来，看着旁边一个躺着一个倒挂在沙发靠背上看电视的两只猫，有些后悔没有给他们今天的表现来个跟踪拍摄，以免事后他们死不认账。

　　原本倒挂在沙发靠背上的霍华德注意到了史蒂夫的到来，他动作流畅地打了个滚翻到史蒂夫跟前，清了清嗓子，让史蒂夫把手伸出来。

　　“谢谢，还挺……可爱。”史蒂夫戳了戳霍华德放在他手心里的橡皮老鼠。猫都这样吗？

　　“史蒂夫。”霍华德抓住他的手，挺直了脊背靠得更近，非常严肃地说，“你收了我的小老鼠，就是我的人了。”

　　托尼不甘示弱地凑了过来，他翻遍了口袋也没找出能送的东西，情急之下把尾巴放到了史蒂夫的手心里，停顿了一下之后，干脆整个人扑到了史蒂夫胳膊上：“我把我自己送给你了，所以你也是我的人了！”

　　该怎么说呢。

　　史蒂夫默默仰头望向天花板。

　　虽然令人无语，但可爱是真可爱啊。

　　【10】

　　实验意外造成的暂时幼化效果在史塔克父子身上并没有持续到二十四小时整，第二天早上史蒂夫醒来的时候，他俩已经是成年人的状态了。

　　本来混乱到此该告一段落，但是，昨晚为了阻止可能发生的互挠，史蒂夫让托尼和霍华德分别睡在了自己两侧，于是今天早上他睁眼的时候，托尼正在他左边似笑非笑地看着他，而霍华德正在他右边朝他投来意味深长的凝视。

　　两个人的尾巴分别从他睡衣的下摆和领口里钻了进来。

　　美国队长脑子里的警报嗡嗡作响。

　　左右为男，大事不妙。


End file.
